1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for building construction and remodeling, and particularly to a shield for a paint roller to prevent unwanted drips and spills of paint during the painting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
When painting with a conventional paint brush or paint roller, both the painter and the general environment about the painter often become covered with unwanted drips and splashes of paint. Particularly when using a paint roller, since the paint roller is fully exposed and used in a variety of angles and strokes, unwanted paint can drip both on the painter's arm and also on the floor or other surfaces, which are not to be painted.
Such unwanted paint can permanently damage flooring, furniture, etc., and can be hazardous to the painter. It would be desirable to provide a shield for paint rollers, which leaves the direct contact portions of, the paint roller exposed, but which effectively prevents accidental drips of unwanted paint.
Thus, a shield for a paint roller solving the aforementioned problems is desired.